7 Deadly Drabbles
by Vexic929
Summary: A bit of an insight on some of the main character's personalities in regards to the seven deadly sins.


_This is mostly a writing exercise to get me back into writing since I haven't written anything in at least 6 months...^^' some of them go over 100 words and some are a bit under but they're all pretty dang close so I think they still count as drabbles XD anyways, please enjoy my random thoughts!_

* * *

**Misa**

Misa was lustful. Every aspect of her job, everything she did, every second of every day was filled with lust. But nothing was more lustful to the blonde Gothic-Lolita model than her feelings towards her boyfriend. She wanted—no, _needed_ every part of him. If she didn't get that, she wasn't sure what she would do with herself. Any time she was away from him was like torture! He was her everything, her savior, her _Light_ and she would do absolutely anything and everything if it meant she could be with him—anything at all.

**Light**

Light was prideful, and why shouldn't he be? He had top grades and was the top of the school—heck, the top of the whole country! And to top it all off he had looks that made nearly every female (and some males) fall for him the moment he entered the room. His pride often resulted in rather hubristic actions but Light didn't necessarily think this a bad thing. No, to Light, he deserved to think himself higher—he _was_ better than everyone; it wasn't just a state of mind, it was indisputable fact. And anyone who dared to argue that? Well, there just wasn't room for such people in his new, perfect world.

**L**

L was a glutton. He was a glutton with the obvious—sweets, the one thing he seemed to love more than life itself, and he was also a glutton for the not-so-obvious—his career. He spent more time doing those two things than anything else, not that he had anything else he should be doing. The world's greatest detective needn't do any more than his job; after all, the criminals aren't going to lock themselves away. And those rare times when he wasn't working on a case? Well, those simply drove him up the wall. Yes, he anticipated the hours spent working—he craved it. Because without it…he was nothing.

**Near**

Near was greedy. Most people wouldn't assume that out of the small white-haired teenager but he was. When it came to his position, when it came to his toys, he always wanted more. Being the best of L's successors wasn't enough; no, he wanted to _beat_ L. He had to be _better_. He couldn't—wouldn't stop at simply being his successor. He couldn't bear to be even simply _as good as_ him. And once he reached such a goal he would still strive for more. There's always something more. _Always_.

**Mello**

Mello was envious. Envious of Near for always beating him. Envious of L for being the World's Greatest Detective. Even envious of his best friend, Matt, for being so carefree and calm all of the time. This envy festered and burned within him—eating away at him day after day and night after night. Would he ever get what he so craved? Could he ever beat Near? Could he ever be as good as L? Would he ever find the utter peace that Matt had? But one question burned brightest of all: if he ever did…what else would he have to live for?

**Matt**

Matt was lazy. Everyone who knew him knew it, though they mostly just said he was laid-back and didn't care. That was false. He cared; he just didn't want to do anything about it. It's not like he couldn't—he wasn't third in line for nothing—he just didn't have the motivation. With all the chaos in his life he didn't feel he needed to worry about when he should do something—he'd get to it when he got to it (_if_ he got to it) and everyone else could just very well deal with it. And if they can't, well, who needs 'em?

**Mikami**

Mikami was wrathful. How dare anyone think they could go up against his "god"? Such a thing was unforgivable and he hated anyone who dared do so. His wrath was so much that he spent long hours "deleting" anyone who thought they could do such a thing. The time he couldn't do so he spent thinking about how he would later in the day. His fury burned with a fiery passion and he enjoyed it. It filled him with the energy to do what his "god" wanted him to do and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
